


All I've Ever Needed

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, You won't catch me dead writing cheating fic for this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: “What’s a hero to a king?” Yuri whispers along JJ’s jaw, trailing slim fingers through JJ’s hair. “You think I deserve any less?” He grinds himself into JJ, sweet friction coiling heat even tighter in his core.JJ’s hands curl into Yuri’s hair, gently pulling back to nip and bite along the long, tantalizing line that is Yuri’s exposed neck. “No,” he whispers against Yuri’s thrumming heartbeat, “You deserve a king.” He pauses, kissing Yuri’s jaw. “An emperor.” JJ quickly kisses Yuri’s lips. “A god.”Yuri pulls back, expression soft and assessing. “Are you a god?”JJ lays quiet for a moment, thumb passing over Yuri’s bottom lip. “No,” he says, a fire burning in his eyes. “But you can make me one.”The grin that stretches across Yuri’s face is absolutely feral.





	All I've Ever Needed

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while! I've been suffering over this fic for eons. Please take it. If you find any mistakes...well, that's because I didn't get anyone to look at it and I haven't checked it over so...enjoy!
> 
> I'll get working on part 2 of that reincarnation AU

Yuri announces his return home with a slamming of their door. The slam is quickly followed by the slide and click of their lock. This isn’t so surprising. Yuri still hasn’t shaken this old, noisy habit and it doesn’t look like he ever will. What is surprising is the silence. Apart from his stomping, Yuri hasn’t said a thing. He hasn’t even made a single noise. Not a grunt or a grumble, not even a frustrated mutter.

Something must have happened at his interview. JJ’s a little worried that someone had insulted Yuri or they had badgered Yuri into answering questions they had no business asking. He isn’t so worried about what Yuri said; despite his Ice Tiger of Russia persona and fuck-you aura, Yuri knows that he can’t rise to every jibe or launch a full frontal attack on interviewers and people who rub him the wrong way. That coupled with his semi-mellowing out over the years has taught others that Yuri has better things to do than answer their inane questions.

But JJ knows someone must have said something particularly grating if Yuri’s coming home in silent anger.

“Sweetheart?” He pauses the movie he’s watching; it’s not like he’s been paying attention to it anyway. Yuri took a while to get home and JJ only figures out that it’s probably because the other skater took some time to try and calm himself down.

Yuri must have only been mildly successful.

JJ goes to stand up, but Yuri’s heavy footfalls indicate he’s headed right to the living room. 

There’s something awe-inspiring in Yuri’s anger, less explosive now as they’ve gotten older, but a heady smolder beneath his skin. Yuri’s eyes are on fire, muscles in his body tense as he keeps himself from unnecessarily lashing out. But Yuri is still so gorgeous, the red-hot fury in his veins only adding to Yuri’s beauty.

It leaves JJ breathless.

But Yuri always leaves JJ breathless.

He should probably get that checked out.

Yuri spends a moment, silently appraising the man he has come to see as his lover and the fury in him dissipates. JJ stares back, gaze gentle and concerned, which reminds Yuri that he had just been stomping around in anger and his rage begins anew. 

The younger man growls beneath his breath, lurching forward to bury a hand into JJ’s hair. He pulls JJ’s head back, roughly pressing their mouths together. JJ shivers beneath Yuri’s hands, groaning as teeth, lips, and tongues clash. Yuri nips at JJ’s bottom lip, tongue darting into JJ’s mouth without any hesitation. He pulls back for a moment, only because his lungs were protesting in his chest cavity from lack of oxygen.

“Yuri we gotta---”

Yuri pays no mind to JJ’s half-hearted attempts at slowing Yuri down, straddling his thighs and sliding into JJ’s lap with relative ease. 

“Shut up.” And Yuri drives back in.

There’s something different in the way Yuri is kissing him today. Laced with his usual heated passion is an undercurrent of anger, of fiery and unrelenting possessiveness. It leaves JJ breathless, gasping against Yuri’s mouth, as if Yuri was swallowing JJ’s soul through his lips, claiming it as his own. 

“What happened?” JJ murmurs against Yuri’s lips; Yuri responds by grinding himself harshly against JJ. “Fu-uck..” JJ sighs, head falling back to expose his neck. Yuri latches on, sucking and biting so hard, it takes no time to leave bright red marks in his wake. His fingernails scrape across the nape of JJ’s neck, sucking particularly hard at a very visible part of his neck. There’s no way JJ could even attempt to hide the mark there and JJ starts to realize that Yuri is doing this  _ on purpose _ . 

Yuri tugs on JJ’s earlobe with sharp teeth and the man bucks up into Yuri, gasping.

Yuri’s going to wreck this man, and he’s going to make sure everyone knows it.

Yuri’s fingers dig under the hem of JJ’s shirt, harshly rucking it up and over JJ’s head. He latches back onto JJ’s lips, dragging his fingernails across JJ’s scalp. Yuri eats up the groan from his lovers lips, grinding himself harder at every noise he takes for himself. 

Greedy, greedy, little cat.

JJ places his palms around Yuri’s hips, thumbing at the belt loops of his jeans. He applies gentle pressure, steadying the frantic circles Yuri is making in his lap. He quells the frustration and irritation translating into his movements, transforming them to something more constructive, much deeper - heavier in the gut and all-consuming. He slows the harrowing storm in Yuri, just as he’s done many times before.

They’ve long since dropped their petty rivalry, the cutting jibes, the thinly-veiled distrust. In its place stands what they had once long denied: admiration, a healthy sense of competitiveness, and a hunger for each other - the fire in their veins. 

Yuri pulls back from their kiss, breathing heavily, gaze darting all over JJ’s face. JJ isn’t too sure what Yuri is looking for, but whatever it was, he must have found it because the other man is throwing himself back into JJ. Yuri’s clothed chest presses against JJ’s naked one. A shiver goes down JJ’s spine as Yuri continues to grind himself on JJ, the friction between Yuri’s shirt and JJ’s chest hardening Yuri’s nipples.

They keep making out with each other on the couch, sharing gasping, open-mouthed kisses. Gently, JJ tugs on Yuri’s hair to get his attention. “I want to make love to you,” JJ whispers against Yuri’s lips and Yuri’s thighs tighten against JJ’s hips. Yuri feels the blush on his face intensify; leave it to JJ to make everything sweet and sappy, “in the bed.”

“What? But I--” Yuri begins to whine before JJ cuts him off with his mouth.

“You know how much I love my space,” JJ snickers at Yuri’s pout; he play-bites at Yuri’s nose. “And I know you love it too.”

Yuri huffs out a breath through his nose.

Well.

JJ’s not wrong.

Yuri lets out one more petulant sniff. “Fine, but you’ll have to carry me there.”

JJ grins. “Anything for you, love.”

Yuri scoots off of JJ’s lap, latching back onto his lips once JJ is standing. He wraps his arms around JJ’s neck and hooks his ankles around JJ’s hips before JJ straightens up and far too easily starts making their way to the bedroom. It’s a bit of a blind shuffle, but JJ is well practiced in carrying Yuri around like this and knows their apartment like the back of his hand.

Very helpful when his mind is wholly focused on Yuri’s mouth against his.

It also helps that JJ is as strong as he is. Yuri shivers in JJ’s hold just thinking about what JJ’s strength could do to him - has done to him - and smiles into his lover’s mouth. He pulls back, breathless. His face is flushed and his lips are probably swollen and red. Yuri knows he looks absolutely wrecked.

JJ isn’t faring much better. His pupils are completely dilated, fully enamoured with Yuri. JJ surges back in to kiss Yuri and the younger man digs blunt fingernails into JJ’s shoulders, rutting against JJ’s abs. Eventually, they make it through their bedroom doorway and the air, somehow, feels electric - hot and heavy and ready to snap under the depravity Yuri is spurning on with every dip of his hips against JJ.

JJ presses Yuri against the wall by the door, running his nose along the long column of Yuri’s neck. The other skater, locks his legs around JJ’s waist, goading him on with every squeeze of his thighs and scratch along his shoulderblades. JJ pulls back for a second to catch a breath, but Yuri lurches forward, tilting their balance into a stumble towards their bed.

“Not very patient tonight, are we, pet?” Yuri unhooks his legs from around JJ’s waist and drops to the floor, pushing against JJ’s chest.

“Not tonight.” The back of JJ’s legs hit the side of the bed and Yuri immediately jumps to straddle JJ the moment the man lands on his back. “I need you,” Yuri whispers, voice rough with emotion.

Yuri tugs at his own shirt, whipping it off before diving back into JJ’s mouth. He drags his fingers through JJ’s hair, grasping the strands and pulling to coax moans from his lover. Yuri presses himself against JJ’s stomach, grinding slow circles into the skater’s abs. JJ taps Yuri’s sides with his fingers, gently parting from Yuri’s hot mouth. “Let me up onto the bed.”

He pauses, subconsciously pushing his toes into the hem of JJ’s sweatpants. It feels like everything around them has stopped completely. Yuri hardly breathes as he reaches out to touch JJ, featherlight grazes along his lover’s cheekbones and down his jaw. JJ can’t tear his gaze away from Yuri, bent over JJ, long blond hair falling over his shoulders like a veil. The effortless beauty JJ finds in his lover steals his breath away. 

Yuri has long since grown out of his boyish figure, but he hasn’t become any less beautiful. If anything, JJ finds Yuri so beautiful it hurts. It hurts like there’s a grip around his heart that squeezes and squeezes at the mere thought of Yuri. The kind of beauty that inspires an ache in his bones for want of more; the kind that brings hot tears to his eyes and sets fire to his very soul. It hurts so good and he wouldn’t trade that for the world.

Gone is the slim body and the soft curves of 15 that the world had first fallen for. He is now twenty to JJ’s twenty-three, long-limbed and elegant, a body at odds with how sharp it looks with how soft it actually is. 

Under JJ’s touch, Yuri’s body gives way to a pliable softness that Yuri only allows JJ to see - to feel. Only JJ is privy to how Yuri’s long, blond eyelashes brush against the top of his cheeks. Only JJ knows how it feels to have Yuri wrapped around him in his sleep, clutching onto JJ like a blond koala - or the feel of Yuri’s fingers scratching along his scalp, the noises Yuri makes when JJ’s  _ yes, there right there please-- _ , that private little grin Yuri presses into the side of JJ’s neck when they’re sprawled together over their couch.

There’s so much of Yuri that only JJ knows.

There’s so much of JJ that only Yuri knows.

It’s been years since Yuri was that 15 year old boy wrapping the world around his pinky; it’s been years since he had allowed himself to be owned by the world and now he’s taken all of himself back and he is now all JJ’s. 

And JJ is all Yuri’s.

The tips of Yuri’s fingers linger over JJ’s lips before he dips down and their world is set into motion again. JJ lifts his weight onto his elbows, shimmying his way up their bed. Yuri follows on his knees, sitting himself back into JJ’s lap once he’s comfortably leaning against their pillows. A flurry of kisses and groans occupies their time, narrowing themselves into a single-minded focus. Yuri’s fingers trail over JJ’s front, leaving no surface untouched. JJ tucks some of Yuri’s hair behind his ear, gently nudging his lover’s cheek with a knuckle.

“Talk to me,” JJ whispers, leaning up to press a butterfly kiss on Yuri’s lips.

Yuri hesitates, drawing his bottom lip between his teeth. JJ waits patiently, cupping the side of Yuri’s head with one hand. His fingers gently massage circles into Yuri’s scalp. “They kept telling me who I should be with.”

“And you listened?” JJ asks, ruefully. It’s hardly the first time the couple have encountered such brash suggestion, but it is the first that it’s been thrown into Yuri’s face so blatantly.

“When have I ever done that?” Usually the couple face these questions together, offhand comments during post-competition interviews, slightly intrusive questions during podcasts or Skype calls while the other was in the same room, they’ve even dealt out a fair share of snarky rebuttals to pedantic fangirl delusions on social media. 

But Yuri has always had the luxury of having JJ by his side when these instances happened - until today. 

It had caught him off-guard and despite his automatic impulse to cuss out his interviewer, he couldn’t. They were with an influential sports network and Yuri would be damned if he didn’t come out the bigger person in that interview. Just because a no-longer-secret Yuri’s angel had the audacity to poke and prod and question his relationship with JJ and just shoot their own professionalism in the foot, that didn’t mean Yuri had to stoop down to their level.

He’d be professional as fuck and let that reflect just how much of  a shitty excuse for a meatbag the interviewer is. 

“And?” There’s nothing on JJ’s face that immediately tells Yuri just how bothered JJ actually was about all this, but he’s learned to read even the most cryptic of his lover’s looks. The tightness in JJ’s eyes is enough of a tell for Yuri.

So, in response, Yuri surges in to kiss the fuck out of JJ. “Fuck your and.”

“Tell me.” JJ holds Yuri firmly by the shoulders and Yuri’s face contorts to a half-pout, half-scowl. He smiles softly and Yuri’s resolve crumbles a little. “Come now, sweet. We shouldn’t leave this lingering.”

Yuri breaks eye contact for a second, sighing heavily through his nose before replying. “...and they started going through skaters.” Yuri leans forward, pressing his face into JJ’s neck. He takes a deep breath, blowing out hot air against JJ’s collarbones. “And they said...they said that I should be dating someone like Otabek.”

JJ tenses from beneath Yuri; it’s a sore spot, one that JJ had to face a lot on his own with false smiles and smooth conversation changes. Yuri doesn’t understand why people do that to JJ; he doesn’t know how JJ does it. He doesn’t know how JJ keeps such a cool head - that well put-together facade - when any interviewer decides that their opinion should be inserted into JJ’s life or his career or his victories or - even worse - who he loves. He’s still astounded that JJ could even say that he was used to this kind of treatment and had just learned to divert the flow of conversation. 

Yuri buries his face into JJ’s neck, eventually feeling JJ take a deep breath. “Well,” comes from JJ, a little too rough to be nonchalant, “I’m not Otabek.” His fingers circle into Yuri’s hips so gently, Yuri trembles at the touch. “I’ll never be Otabek.”

The younger man pulls back, fingers trailing along JJ’s jawline. Somehow, JJ always makes him feel breathless, like no matter how much he breathes, it still won’t be enough to breathe all of JJ in. And how he longs to, to take all of JJ in, hold him to his chest, press him against his soul - keep him from the rest of the world, keep him for himself.

He’s selfish - oh, so very selfish - so he’ll take and take and take from JJ so long as this man is willing to give just as much.

Yuri falls back into JJ, licking into his lover’s mouth without restraint.

No, JJ isn’t Otabek.

JJ will  _ never _ be Otabek.

Which is all well and good because Yuri doesn’t want Otabek.

He wants a man who’s willing to give him more than the world and the sky and even the entirety of the universe. But he also needs a man who will take as much as he can give - bury his hands into Yuri’s chest, clutch his heart in those wide, warm palms. Steal his breath away, still the fire in his veins, steal the very soul from every corner of his body. Unafraid of the sharp edges, the claws and the talons, Yuri’s bared and gnashing teeth. A man who can challenge Yuri, keep up with every pointed barb, the edged curve of the sword that is his word, and unafraid to take as much as he can from Yuri, pull him apart just to put him back together again.

And as much as Yuri cares for Otabek, Otabek could never do that for Yuri. Not in a way that will completely satisfy Yuri. 

But JJ can.

JJ has.

JJ always will.

Yuri snarls against JJ’s mouth and the growl that shakes Yuri through JJ’s chest nearly has Yuri coming apart in his pants. JJ unbuttons Yuri’s jeans with a practiced flick of his fingers, eventually pulling them off with Yuri’s underwear. He shivers against JJ, cock hard and hot on JJ’s stomach.

“What’s a hero to a king?” Yuri whispers along JJ’s jaw, trailing slim fingers through JJ’s hair. “You think I deserve any less?” He grinds himself into JJ, sweet friction coiling heat even tighter in his core.

JJ’s hands curl into Yuri’s hair, gently pulling back to nip and bite along the long, tantalizing line that is Yuri’s exposed neck. “No,” he whispers against Yuri’s thrumming heartbeat, “You deserve a king.” He pauses, kissing Yuri’s jaw. “An emperor.” JJ quickly kisses Yuri’s lips. “A god.”

Yuri pulls back, expression soft and assessing. “Are you a god?”

JJ lays quiet for a moment, thumb passing over Yuri’s bottom lip. “No,” he says, a fire burning in his eyes. “But you can make me one.”

The grin that stretches across Yuri’s face is absolutely feral.

Yuri slinks down JJ’s body, making sure his lover’s gaze is locked onto him. He bites along JJ’s collarbones, sucking a mark onto JJ’s chest, right where his heart is. Yuri is addicted to the taste on his tongue, licking and kissing a meandering road down his lover’s chest. He swirls his tongue over a hardening nipple, biting and sucking hard enough to get JJ arching into his mouth. Yuri continues, hands smoothing over hard abdominal muscles followed by his mouth. He dips his tongue into JJ’s belly button, bringing a laugh out of JJ. Yuri nuzzles his nose against the dark line of hairs traveling down JJ’s navel, fingers grasping the top of JJ’s grey sweatpants.

Yuri mouths at JJ’s hard cock through the cotton; the grey cloth is already dark in the place where Yuri assumes JJ’s dick is leaking precum. The fabric is thin enough for JJ to feel Yuri sucking him even through his sweats. Yuri slowly pulls down JJ’s pants, biting his lip as he slowly reveals JJ’s cock; it lays heavily against JJ’s body, slightly darker than the rest of his lover’s skin tone. 

JJ feels more than he hears Yuri hum under his breath and he’s a little more than certain that Yuri also hisses out a quiet ‘yes’ the moment he had tugged JJ’s sweatpants down his thighs.

“No underwear?” 

JJ snickers, gently dragging a hand through Yuri’s hair. “Just showered.” Yuri hums again, a slight smile on his lips. 

He mouths a wet line along one side of JJ’s Adonis belt. “I hardly ever see your underwear in the laundry any more.”

JJ gently massages Yuri’s scalp. “Feels good when I’m not wearing jeans.” Yuri’s hands squeezes JJ’s hips. “‘Sides, I know you like to get right to it when you get home.” The younger man squints up at JJ in pretend annoyance. “Your patience is very small after a busy day.”

Instead of biting off a retort, Yuri instead asks: “You know what isn’t small?” Yuri quirks an eyebrow up, grasping JJ’s length with both hands. He playfully darts out his tongue, licking at the head.

“You’re incorrigible.” JJ throws his head back, groaning loudly as Yuri runs his tongue along the underside of his cock. He presses light kisses the whole length down, spending an inordinate amount of time nuzzling the base with his nose.

“Like I could ever give you up.” Yuri takes a deep inhale and for a second JJ wonders if Yuri was talking to him or to his dick - Yuri’s attention and actions to JJ’s dick should be gross, but JJ smells deep and musky; smelling like skin and arousal with lingering strands of JJ’s body soap. He’s addicted to this smell and he has no plans to kick the habit. 

JJ’s toes curl and his back arches when Yuri takes half his cock into his hot mouth in one quick swallow. His jaw drops in a silent moan, Adam’s apple bobbing through his gulps of air. Yuri is relentless, hollowing his cheeks to get as much of JJ into his mouth as he can. What he can’t, he leaves to his hand, gently squeezing and stroking. Yuri’s other hand fondles JJ’s balls, their heavy weight warming his palm. His tongue follows the vein pulsing on the underside of JJ’s dick, tracing up and up to the tip. Yuri sucks on it, looking up at JJ through his eyelashes.

JJ is completely lost to Yuri. Every swirl of his tongue around the head of JJ’s cock forces a gasp through JJ’s open mouth. Yuri’s tongue teases the sensitive area under the head of JJ’s dick with a few purposeful strokes.

“A-Ah!” JJ gasps. His thighs tremble under Yuri’s palms. Yuri pins JJ’s hips down so his lover doesn’t buck up into his mouth unexpectedly. “Y-Yur----” A high-pitched whine cuts JJ off and Yuri continues rolling his tongue over the head of JJ’s cock. “Fuck--I’m going to--!”

Yuri smirks around JJ’s length before sucking hard, harshly hollowing out his cheeks just as JJ comes down his throat. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he swallows JJ’s release, palming himself through his pants the whole time. JJ involuntarily bucks into Yuri’s though his orgasm before he finally settles back into the bed. He keeps JJ’s cock in his mouth a few moments more, swallowing around the sensitive length. It twitches against his tongue, still half hard as JJ writhes beneath him.

He pulls back from JJ’s dick with a loud gasp, drool and cum running down his chin from the corners of his mouth. Yuri wipes it away with the back of his arm. He glances up and meets JJ’s gaze. The older man’s chest is heaving up and down, trying to catch his breath. His eyes are blown wide, more the dark blue of an incoming storm than his usual sparkling royal blue gaze. 

JJ manhandles Yuri higher up into his lap and that display has heat whirling fast in Yuri’s core. The older man dips his hand between Yuri’s ass, running along his taint and circling his hole. Yuri sighs against JJ’s lips, hand cupping his lover’s jaw. He arches his back, a wordless plea for JJ to get knuckle deep in him already. JJ pulls back from their kiss, nudging Yuri’s chin with his free hand.

“Eyes on me, love.”  Yuri tears his gaze from JJ’s mouth, hands stroking up JJ’s arms to stop at his shoulders. Yuri keeps his eyes on JJ as fingers gently press into him. His eyelids flutter, breath stuck in his chest. The stretch of JJ’s fingers feels so, so good. “Breathe, baby,” JJ soothes, the thumb of his free hand rubbing circles into his hip. “Breathe.”

He takes a shaky breath, fingers flexing on JJ’s shoulders. The feeling of JJ gently opening him up with his fingers - three now - is so overwhelming, but amazing all the same. “Come on. Come on, I’m ready!”

JJ chuckles, quickly kissing the tip of Yuri’s nose. He eventually removes his fingers from Yuri (not without Yuri’s whining, of course), planting one hand on Yuri’s waist while the other cradles his lover’s back. Seemingly without any trouble, he flips them over. Yuri’s arms hook around JJ’s neck, giggles filling JJ’s ears as he blows raspberries onto Yuri’s neck. 

The air around them, though still weighted by exactly what they’re about to do, is light and fills with laughter as JJ does his best to lay kisses anywhere he can reach on a squirming Yuri. Breathlessly, Yuri lays further into the pillows, fingers trailing up JJ’s neck, tickling the buzz of JJ’s undercut. 

JJ pauses, a fond smile on his lips. Yuri gazes wide-eyed at just how JJ’s features have softened; that tell-tale crinkle in the corner of his eyes, the way JJ’s lips turn up into that handsome smile reserved just for Yuri - all of it gets Yuri’s heart racing.

“Hey there, bumblebee.” Yuri flushes at the nickname - the remnant of a memory long, long ago - and gently slaps JJ’s shoulder.

JJ snorts, hair falling across his forehead and Yuri can’t help the way his gaze softens. “M-M..Make love to me...Jean…”

There’s a minute widening of JJ’s eyes, a soft inhale between parted lips and that’s the only warning Yuri gets as JJ erases the distance between them. Mid-kiss, a heavy weight settles against his thigh and every lewd neuron in his brain is firing off uncontrollably. 

JJ’s big.

Like, really big.

And luckily, Yuri is absolutely militant about ensuring his flexibility. 

Yuri’s hands trail down JJ’s back as he melts into their kisses. His hands squeeze JJ’s ass, bringing him forward and groaning against JJ’s mouth as their cocks slide against each other. JJ gets the hint, nudging Yuri’s thighs open to settle in more comfortably. Yuri bends easily and he holds himself open as JJ dribbles lube between Yuri’s cheeks. Just as JJ reaches over for a condom, Yuri’s hand darts out and takes hold of JJ’s wrist. JJ arches an eyebrow, gaze meeting Yuri’s as the latter tries to hide his flush behind his pout.

“We both tested clean, right,” he mutters, voice just above a whisper. “Don’t need it.”

JJ smiles, still soft, as he pulls his hand back and leans back in to gently kiss Yuri’s lips. He uncaps their bottle of lube in lieu of saying anything, draping his body over Yuri’s as he lines himself up to Yuri’s hole. Yuri gives a nod and JJ presses forward. The younger man’s mouth falls open in a soundless gasp, arching into JJ’s torso. Once JJ’s hips press flush against Yuri’s ass, the older man grasps Yuri’s hips with his hands, patiently waiting for Yuri to give him the go ahead.

“A-Ah!” Yuri’s voice is high and clipped; JJ is long and thick and he’s just  _ so _ full. “God, yes,” he hisses, hooking his ankles behind the small of JJ’s back. “Been thinking about this - ah! - all day.”

JJ smirks, breath hot by Yuri’s ear; the younger skater grinds up against him, hips rolling in a sensuous circle. “Yeah?”

Yuri doesn’t say anything, instead he wraps his arms around JJ, threading them underneath JJ’s arms. This forces JJ to press closer down on Yuri, whose breath comes out as hot puffs against his neck. “C’mon, Jean. Give me everything.”

So JJ does.

He pulls out from Yuri slowly, the drag of his cock inside Yuri leaving both of them breathless. Then, JJ swiftly thrusts back into Yuri with a deep groan. Yuri’s eyes clench shut, seeing stars as JJ continues fucking into him with long, hard thrusts.

“Oh, my sweet,” JJ murmurs by Yuri’s ear. “Always so good for me, hm?”

Yuri lays wet kisses against JJ’s neck and shoulder, sucking hard between gasping breaths. It feels like JJ is literally fucking the air right out of his lungs and it feels so fucking amazing. His fingers dig into JJ’s back, spurring JJ to slide into him even harder. JJ groans into Yuri’s hairline, nonsense mutterings of how good Yuri makes him feel and how much he loves Yuri pouring from his lips.

“Ha-aaah-- please--ah! Y-Yes!” Yuri writhes underneath JJ, head thrashing back and forth into the pillow as JJ fucks him into oblivion. He knows he’s going to feel this in the morning - he hopes he feels this for the rest of the week. “Yes- baby! Oh- yeah! I--more, please. Oh, god!”

Yuri’s close; he knows he’s really close. The coil in his gut getting tighter and tighter - it’s going to snap. Yuri chokes on his breath, scrambling for something to hold on to when JJ bends Yuri just a little more and hits him at an angle that speeds the approach of his orgasm up tenfold. “Yeah- oh! God, I’m so--ah right there! So full! Fuck, I’m so full. JJ--Jean, I’m--”

JJ, at first, says nothing, opting instead to pin Yuri’s hands to their bed, fingers threading through his lover’s. Yuri’s eyes roll to the back of his head, hands squeezing JJ’s even harder. Yuri feels like JJ’s even deeper than he was earlier. “O-Oh shit--” JJ curses as Yuri tightens around him. “You keep squeezing like that I’m not going to last, sweetheart. A-Ah--”

“P-Please--” The room fills with their moans and gasps and the sound of flesh against flesh. 

But then the heat in Yuri’s gut finally comes to a head.

Yuri’s orgasm crashes over him like a tidal wave, coming with a pinched off scream, nails digging half-moon indents into the back of JJ’s hands. “A-Ah--god, so good! Yuri--babe, ah fuck!” 

JJ grits his teeth; Yuri is deliciously tight around him. He can barely keep his gaze off of Yuri; JJ feels like the oxygen has been stolen right from his lungs. He wants to burn this sight into his memory - the way Yuri arches against the bed, the way his hair falls into his face as he thrashes, the way his eyes widen, how Yuri feels around him, the sound that etches Yuri’s pleasure into JJ’s bones. 

JJ comes apart with a growl; it tickles something deep in Yuri’s chest. Yuri gasps as the last tendrils of his orgasm flow through him; he feels weightless, nearly boneless. JJ remains draped over his body, hot breaths against his ear. JJ lands a gentle kiss by Yuri’s jaw before rolling over to the side, groaning as he slides out of Yuri. He flops onto their bed, not quite as boneless as Yuri - evidenced by his still half-hard on.

Yuri’s gaze zeroes in on it and, despite the Dicking of the Century he had just received, heat yet again pools in his stomach. He immediately rolls himself over to straddle JJ’s lap. “You’re still hard.”

JJ smiles, sated but expecting this from his Yuri. “Yes, I am,” he says fondly. “What are you going to do about it?”

Biting his lip, Yuri takes an experimental grind of his hips. He hisses in oversensitivity, kneading JJ’s chest with his fingers. “I’ll make you come again and again  _ and again _ , until we see stars,” Yuri leans forward to sink onto JJ’s length, “And I’ll make you into a god worthy of me.”

JJ’s hands wrap around each of Yuri’s thighs. Yuri cups a hand underneath JJ’s chin, laying across JJ’s torso to press his lips against JJ’s. “Blasphemy,” JJ whispers against cherry red lips.

“You…” Yuri sits up and looks down at JJ through half-lidded eyes. “You are mine.”

JJ smiles and Yuri braces his hands behind him on JJ’s thighs. “Ah...god, yes,” he hisses, eyes fluttering closed. Yuri’s cock stirs, still soft but he knows it’s only a matter of time until he is hard again. Yuri starts with gentle rotations of his hips, whimpers and tiny gasps falling from his lips. He eventually starts lifting himself, gravity helping bring him down on the downstroke. JJ traces circles onto Yuri’s hips with his thumbs. Yuri’s fingers dig into JJ’s thighs, head falling back  as he brings about his own orgasm. His cock is half-hard now - getting harder with every pass of JJ’s cock across Yuri’s insides - stroking against JJ as Yuri keeps grinding.

Yuri’s thighs tremble to a stop and he whines in frustration; his body is betraying him - freezing under the pleasure. JJ doesn’t let Yuri linger over it too long, propping up his knees and hiking Yuri forward onto his chest. Yuri sobs into JJ’s neck, arms wrapping tightly around JJ’s shoulders. JJ takes a second to gently move Yuri’s hair to one side, away from their mouths, and, without any warning, starts fucking into Yuri again.

Yuri takes harsh breaths by JJ’s ear, arms tightening even more around JJ. Hot tears finally edge their way from the corners of Yuri’s eyes. JJ’s dick curves into him with every upward thrust and all Yuri can do is squeeze his knees into JJ’s sides. His fingers dig into JJ’s shoulders, cries and moans, high-pitched and desperate. Yuri shakes against JJ, his lover’s grunts hot against his ear. JJ doesn’t falter in his pace, each thrust just as precise and powerful as the last.

“J---” Yuri starts, before his jaw drops yet again as his vision completely whites out and he comes between their bodies with a loud and shaky scream. He sinks his teeth into JJ’s shoulder once his body unfreezes from his orgasm, but JJ is still going - he’s a fucking demon; he still has not yet come.

JJ flips them over, bending Yuri obscenely in half. Yuri chokes on his own breath, spit pooling out the corners of his mouth. Each slap of JJ’s hips to Yuri’s ass reverberates loudly in the bedroom, beat out only by the sound of JJ’s moans and Yuri’s delirious half-screams. JJ hooks his hands underneath Yuri’s knees and fucks Yuri with even more fervour, cock hitting a place in Yuri that has white spots dancing in and out of Yuri’s vision with every thrust, yet again. 

Yuri thrashes against the bed, back arching upwards as much as he can beneath the strength of JJ’s hold on him. His toes curl and he blindly slaps and claws at their bedsheets. No sounds are coming out of his mouth now - he’s not sure that anything can.

“Ah fuck!” JJ’s nails press into the sides of Yuri’s knees. JJ grinds against Yuri’s ass, his lover clenching around him. He turns his head to press his lips to Yuri’s calf.

Yuri doesn’t think he can come again; his body is soft and pliant, tingling so much that it almost hurts. He doesn’t think he can even feel his fingers, he’s so fucked out. He can only focus on JJ’s heat against his skin, the way JJ’s weight presses down on him - they’re probably the only things keeping Yuri and his soul from transcending to another plane of existence. 

At this point, It doesn’t take much for JJ to come. He comes into Yuri with a long, drawn-out moan and a handful of hard thrusts. His whole body feels like fireworks have been set off under his skin. He shakily puts some of his weight onto his elbows, brushing back Yuri’s hair from his sweaty forehead. Yuri’s gaze seems far off as he takes loud gulps of air. Yuri’s chest heaves with each breath, but JJ can’t say he looks any different. 

JJ coaxes Yuri’s attention back by pressing gentle, chaste kisses on his lips. When Yuri softly responds, JJ pulls back to smile down at him.

“For three seconds, I think I went cross-eyed,” Yuri says breathlessly. JJ snorts, head falling to press into Yuri’s shoulder. Yuri maneuvers his legs around JJ’s hips to roll the both of them over again. He groans as JJ’s cock slips out of him, dreading the soreness that he is most definitely going to feel all day tomorrow, at the very least. “You fucked me cross-eyed.” 

JJ hums as Yuri crosses his arms on his chest to lay his head against. “Where do you think I could put that on my resume?” 

Yuri starts tapping an absentminded beat against JJ’s rib cage. “Somewhere between ‘mouth big enough to talk the ear off of anyone’ and ‘can give you orgasms for days’, I think.”

JJ’s laughter gently jostles Yuri. “Excuse me, you love it when I eat you out with this big mouth of mine.” A corner of JJ’s mouth quirks up. “Do you really want these skills of mine to be common knowledge?”

Yuri immediately lifts himself up to smash their mouths together. One hand dragging across JJ’s scalp. JJ moans into Yuri’s mouth.  _ No.  _ His kisses say.  _ You are fucking mine. _

Yuri pulls away from JJ’s mouth, bringing JJ’s head back with a pull of his hair. JJ follows willingly, exposing his neck to Yuri’s mouth. The younger man retraces the mark he left earlier with his teeth and JJ groans loudly at the tender spot.

“There’s already no way I can hide that, Yura.” The Russian man says nothing, swiping his tongue along the length of JJ’s neck instead. Yuri’s marked up JJ so much, JJ’s positive he can’t be doing any shirtless photoshoots or go swimming in the next few weeks - not unless he wants to invite intense public scandal or extremely disapproving opinions into their lives.

Yuri, somehow, presses himself closer to JJ. “I don’t care. They need to learn to shut their fucking mouths and mind their own business.” He nuzzles his face into JJ’s neck. “Who I am with and who I love are no one’s business but mine.”

JJ hums deep in his chest as Yuri’s fingers twist into his hair without thinking. “I love you,” JJ whispers.

Yuri grumbles, wordlessly making himself comfortable on top of JJ, despite how sweaty and sticky they are. JJ tries not to think about their current state too much. The younger man sighs, gruffly threading his fingers between JJ’s. “I’ve spent enough of my life fighting you and my feelings for you,” Yuri’s gaze glows so bright with emotion, JJ feels every thudding beat of his heart in his chest. “They can rot, for all I care. I have all I need and want.”

JJ sniffles; oh no. “I-”

“Don’t cry!” Yuri screams, hiding his face in JJ’s chest. “Don’t cry, you emotional, big, stupid fucking dummy!”

JJ bursts out laughing, scooping Yuri up in his arms to roll them around in their bed. Yuri squeals, play-fighting against JJ’s hold on him. “C’mon, bath time! We’re gross!”

“No!  _ You’re _ gross!” JJ rolls them to the edge of bed, somehow still having the strength to not only stand, but also pick Yuri up in the process. Yuri, in the meanwhile, loosely wraps his arms around JJ’s neck, blowing a raspberry in front of JJ’s face.

JJ just laughs and Yuri hides his growing smile on JJ’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to drop a comment~
> 
> Catch me at stillwritinghallelujah or @kougamira on twitter


End file.
